Homestuck Truth or Dare
by homestuckva88
Summary: Just a fun truth or dare game with all the beta trolls and beta and alpha kids! Go ahead and ask as many truth or dares as you want!
1. Chapter 1

**The scene starts inside a large mansion showing a girl standing near a machine. It seem that she was pressing buttons on it, as if she was trying to get it to do something. She nods her head in approval as she backed away from the machine and it turned on. Soon, after a little more button pushing, out came 12 Beta trolls and 4 Beta kids, along with the 4 Alpha kids. The girl, ****whose name may or may not be told eventually, looks over at her 20 guests and smiles. She seemed quite excited to see them and proud that she had actually found a way to bring them here.**

Karkat: WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON? WHY ARE WE ALL IN THIS STUPID ASS PLACE?

John: What IS this place?

Girl: Ok, calm down, and shut up for a second. As much as I am excited to see you, I need to explain everything. So, Basically you guys are in a mansion and you are going to play a game called Truth or Dare.

**The girl puts her arms behind her back and stands in front of the 20 guests she had brought into the mansion.**

Vriska: Truth or Dare? What is that? And where the hell is that voice coming from?

Girl: That's just the narrator, she shouldn't get into the way too much, or at least I hope, since I am the one running this all there shouldn't be much need from her. Now, as for your next question Vriska, Truth or Dare is a game that humans play a lot. It is really fun and can get a little out of hand sometimes, but I wont allow that to happen. The purpose of the game is that people ask you to either do something and you MUST do it or ask you something that you MUST answer. Its actually simply, though a few of you might think some questions are out of hand, though I will still allow them seeing that the questions you guys don't like are the ones that are awesome.

Kanya: So, What Questions Might We Be Asked?

Girl: Well, a lot of different things! There are so many its really a lot to explain, but I will say some may include pairings, so, Nepeta, you might get to see some of your ships sail.

**The girl looks over at Nepeta and smiles. **

Nepeta: Yay! This is going to be purrfect!

Karkat: WAIT, WAIT,WAIT, SO YOUR TELLING ME I GOT DRAGGED INTO SOME STUPID HUMAN GAME THAT ALLOWS PEOPLE TO PSIR ME WITH ANYONE THEY WANT?

Girl: Yep!

Karkat: WHY THE HELL AM I EVEN INCLUDED IN THIS. THIS IS THE STUPIDEST FUCKING THING I HAVE EVER EVEN HEARD OF, I DONT EVEN *WANT* TO PLAY IT.

John: Oh come on Karkat, it'll be fun!

Girl: Yeah, it'll be fun, quit being so negative. Its not like its the end of the world or anything.

Karkat: IT IS IF I HAVE TO GET DARED TO DO SOME STUPID SHIT! I DONT UNDERSTAND WHY THE HELL YOU HUMANS WOULD THINK THIS GAME IS IN ANYWAY FUN, IT SOUNDS AWFUL AND FUCKING RETARDED!

**The girl rolls her eye and sighs.**

Girl: Karkat, just shut the hell up, its just a game and its actually pretty fun. Even if you do do stuff you might not like. Just, calm down and don't give me a headache with all of your fucking yelling. I mean, you cant even say you hate the game until you've actually tried it.

Karkat: WHATEVER

Jade: So, when does the game start?

Girl: Well whenever we get some truths or dares from the reviewers! In the meantime, I suppose you guys should choose your rooms and get situated, all the bedrooms are up stairs, so go ahead and have at it.

**And with that the 12 trolls and 8 humans ran up stairs. The girl just sits down on the floor and opens her laptop, waiting for the first truth or dares to come in.**

**(Let the truth or dare game began! Go ahead and ask away guys, i'll try and get as much of them in as possible!)**


	2. Chapter 2

The** girl looks down at her computer screen after watching all of her guests scurry down stairs after they had picked there rooms. Though, as she thought they needed her assistance since she had heard a fight was about to erupt as to who gets the better room. It turned out that the girl had to assign everyone a room instead of letting them have free will and pick their own instead.**

Vriska: I still don't understand why we couldn't choose our own rooms...

Girl: Just shut up Vriska, you know exactly why I had to choose your own rooms. If you hadn't of almost started a fight then I might've just let you choose, but of course none of you can be mature enough... well at least SOME of you can't be mature enough.

**The girl glances over at the curlean-blooded troll quickly before turning her gaze back to her computer screen.**

Vriska: Wh8tever...

Girl: Anyway, if that's over with we have a few dares from someone!

Karkat: WHOOPDEEDOO CAN'T WAIT TO FIND OUT WHAT THEY ARE...

**Karkat says sarcastically.**

Karkat: DOES HE REALLY HAVE TO NARRATE MY ACTIONS AND HOW I SAY SHIT?!

**Karkat snapped. And I am NOT a 'He' I am a 'She' thank you very much.**

Girl: Hey! I thought we agreed to not interact with the characters and to just let me handle them. You just say what they do...

**Well... we did, and then and asshole named Karkat decided to call me a he so I got involved.**

Girl: Well, just, please don't, I don't want you taking over this, Im the leader here and I want to make that clear...

Vriska: God, you sound like Karkat when he first 8ecame leader...

Girl: Vriska, just... shut up... Um uh... now, about those dares, I do believe we should get to those.

Karkat: WAIT, I DO BELIEVE WE WERE TALKING TO THE INVISIBLE VOICE NARRATOR THINGY ABOUT HER BEING A SHE NOT A HE. I WOULD LIKE TO SAY THAT I HONESTLY DO NOT GIVE A FUCK WHAT YOU ARE SO I WILL CALL YOU A 'HE' IF I WANT...

**Just... Whatever... You can just get punished later for this...**

Karkat: WHAT? HOW?

Girl: Argh! Just stop talking! We need to get back on subject here, we have some dares aligned for today and I would like them to be done!

**The girl yells, irritation in her tone.**

Girl: Well, at least your still narrating, anyway, back to the dares!

* * *

**GoggleHeadOtaku-**

**Ros3mary, Catn1p(KarkatxN3p3ta), GamTav, Jak3D1rk, and/or JohnDav3 sloppy mak3outs pl3as3! And maby3 Vr1ska could 3at a whol3 raw l1m3? What3v3r happ3ns, th1s 1s go1ng to b3 an 1nt3r3st1ng f1c.**

* * *

**The girl smiles at one of the dares though she reads one of the names the frown, but she quickly wipes the frown off her face and replaces it with a smile.**

John: So... what are the dares?

Girl: Well, we've got a lot of pairings in this dare, so we can start off with those...

Karkat: OH GREAT, FUCKING PAIRINGS, WHAT ARE THEY?

Girl: Well... since you've asked Karkat... We will start off with yours... Go get into the closet with Nepeta. There is an empty one right over there.

**She points over to a closet across the room.**

Karkat: WAIT WHAT?!

**Nepeta blushes slightly though she stands up and grabs Karkat.**

Nepeta: Come one Karkitty!

**She then drags him into the closet and closes the door.**

Girl: Well, Im sure Nepeta's happy... Now we have several more of those sloppy makeouts but we have a different dare... Vriska, this one is for you...

Vriska: Oh really? Wh8t is it?

Girl: Well.

**She hands you a raw lime**

Girl: Eat it...

Vriska: I uh... alright?

**The troll takes the lime, not knowing what it would taste like or what the big deal about it was she bites into it(it was cut in half... she didn't eat the skin.) Once the juice hits her tounge her lips pucker at the sourness though it was still really sweet. Everyone laughs, well everyone that was in the room. After consuming the rest of the lime Vrisk looks over everyone and frowns.**

**She crosses her arms then sits back down.**

John: Yeah, if you think that's sour, I would taste a lemon.

**He grinned.**

Girl: Yeah, now those are sour, though I wouldn't exactly know the differenc since Ive never tried a lime... AndI am not intending on trying one now...

**She says looking over at Vriska who was smirking over at the girl.**

Vriska: Come oooooooon, it wont hurt, its not that 8ad, just a little sour, it really sweet too.

**She says walking over to the girl with a fresh lime in her hand. The girl looks over at Vriska and the lime. **

Girl: Um... Karkat, Nepeta, You can come out now!

**She said quickly walking away from Vriska in the lime. Vriska frowns.**

Vriska: Hmph, wimp!

**The door to the closet opens and Karkat comes running out, sitting back down. Nepeta comes walking out smiling happily, as if everything she wished had come true. The girl smiles over at Nepeta.**

Karkat: THAT... WAS... THE... WORST TIME OF MY LIFE.

Nepeta: Oh come one Karkitty, it wasn't that bad...

Vriska: Yeah, Karkat, lighten up... it was only a few minutes,

Karkat: SHUT THE FUCK UP SPIDER BITCH, ITS NOT LIKE YOU WERE THERE.

Terezi: Y34H, SH3 W4S TO BUSY 34T1NG 4 L1M3!

**Terezi butt in. suppressing a laugh as she remembers the trolls face as she bit into the lime.**

Vriska: Shut up Pyrope! No one included you in this!

**Vriska sneers.**

Girl: Okaaaaaaaay, I think we should be getting down to our next few pairing dares...

**The girl looks back down at her computer.**

Girl: Alright... So Kanya and Rose, you can go get in that closet over there, Gamzee and Tavros, you guys can go in that one, Jade and Dirk can go to that one, and...

**The girl hesitates with the last two names**

Girl: Um... J-John and Dave, go over to that one...

**She points the 4 pairs to separate closets. All of them looking surprised, Rose and Kanya look at eachother and began to blush.**

Tavros: uHHH, mE AND UHHH, gAMZEE? i UHH, DONT REALLY FEEL COMFORTA-

Girl: Oh come on Tavros! Its not like it'll mean something, just do it!

Gamzee: YeAh BrOtHeR iTs NoT gOnNa MeAn AnYtHiNg...

Tavros: uMM, o-OK,,,

**The girl nods her head then the two head off into the closet, Kanya and Rose head off into there's with no protest. The girl looks over at the two remaining pairs.**

Girl: Well? You guys going or what?

Dirk: I uh, don't want to go in a closet and make out with someone I barely know!

**The girl rolls her eyes. **

Girl: Will you two just go already?!

**Without a response she just pushes the two in the closet, knowing they would eventually do what they were suppose to... She looks over at the last remaining pair and sighs. This was the pair she was hoping didn't happen, but she knew it was pretty common and it would, plus a dare is a dare so it had to happen.**

Girl: Alright narrator you can shut the hell up now!

**She says in irritation**

**Narrator: What? Im just doing my job.**

**The girl engorges the narrator, she rolls her eyes then looks back over at John and Dave.**

Girl: So, what are you waiting for? Just go...

John: What? No, look Dave is my bro, I don't like him like that, plus Im not a homo...

Dave: Yeah, I wouldn't make out with my bro...

Girl: Look, just go! Just get in the fucking closet and get it over with.

**She says, slight anger in her voice.**

John: Did I not make myself clear when I said no homo?

Girl: Agh! Just do it already! I do not want to shove you in there!

**Dave sighs then grabs john by the arm.**

Dave: Come on John, this chick obviously has a problem with this just as much as we do and wants it done...

**He drags John into the closet and shuts it. The girl sighs in relief though she wasn't really relieved that the two were making out...**

Girl: Shut up! You do not have to say everything I feel!

**Narrator: ****I know, but it makes my job more ****exciting...**

Girl: Ugh, whatever.

Vriska: So, you seemed pretty worked up about those two... Wanna tell us why?

Girl: No

**Vriska sighs then rolls her eyes**

Vriska: Oh come oooooooon! It cant 8e that 8ad!

Girl: Its not bad... I just don't wanna say.

Vriska: Just say it, no one is gonna care!

Girl: If no ones gonna care then why bother saying it...

Vriska: Shut up smartass, just tell us why.

Karkat: YEAH, I THINK ITS STARTING TO PINCH MY CURIOUSITY AS TO WHY YOU ARE SO SENSITIVE TO THE PAIRING...

**Karkat butts in. The girl looks from Karkat to Vriska then back at the others. She sighs.**

Girl: Fine, I ship John with someone else alright?

Nepeta: Really who?

**Nepeta asks, happy that she has someone to share ships with.**

Girl: I uh, don't wanna say... They might not agree with me...

Karkat: OH COME ON, ITS JUST A STUPID LITTLE PAIRING ITS NOT LIKE WE'RE GONNA PUNISH YOU IF WE DONT AGREE WITH IT...

Girl: I just don't want to say ok? Its something that I don't want you to know and I might just tell you eventually but not now...

Vriska: Come one, Im getting impatient, don't m8ke me manipul8 you...

Girl: Oh come on, its seriously not that big of a deal, you don't have to manipulate me!

Vriska: Well if you don't want me to then I suggest telling me who you pair John with...

**The girl rolls her eyes. She is annoyed with herself that she didn't just tell them in the first place. The girl looks directly at Vriska, she smiles.**

Girl: Alright, you wanna know who I ship John with? I ship John with the one and only spider bitch! Miss I have aaaaaaaallllllll the luck! That is who I ship John with.

**She says, getting in Vriska's face. She was quite irritated with her getting in her business and felt the need to snap at the curlean-blodded troll. As the girl back away from Vriska, she could see a light blue blush approach the trolls face. The girl grins.**

Girl: There, you happy? It seems so, does little miss spider bitch have a crush on the windy boy?

Vriska: Wh8t?! No, I don't have a crush on him!

Girl: Really? The blush on your face says otherwise...

**Before Vriska could reply the 4 pairs opened there closet door around the same time, John and Dave being the first, Kanya and Rose being the last.**

John: So uh... what happened while we were gone?

**He asks, breaking the awkward silence**

**Narrator: Well, we were just about to end this chapter... we were just waiting for you 4 pairs to be done...**

Girl: What? No we weren't we were talking about-

Vriska: What kinda dares we might get in the future! Yeah, that's all, you guys didn't miss much.

Girl: What? No That is not-!

**Narrator: Alright, we are going to just stop here... we have kinda dragged this first couple dares out a bit too long...**

**(Sorry this was so long guys, unless you like it long, but, other than that I hope you liked the first chapter keep asking more truths and dares so I can work on Chapter 2!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**It is a nice day and everyone is outside running around or playing on the front lawn. Though, the girl is quietly keeping to herself, looking down at her laptop as she sits on the front porch. Her eyes dart up as she catches a glimpse of John walking up to her.**

John: Hey

Girl: Hey, what's up?

John: Um, Not much... I just wanted to ask you a question... it shouldn't take long...

**The girl sighs, though not of annoyance. She takes her laptop off of her lap and places it on the table next to her, she then looks over at the heir of breath.**

Girl: Alright, what is it?

**She asks, curiosity in her tone.**

John: Well... Uh, its not so much of a question, more of a statement I guess... Yesterday... You guys weren't just talking about what dares we might get were you?

**He asks. The girl sighs again, this time of annoyance, she really didn't want to bring this up, mainly because she had gotten over it and just wanted to forget about it. Though, she still answered.**

Girl: No... No we weren't

**She says simply. John looks over at her, waiting for the truth, after a few moments, he didn't get it.**

John: Well, then what were you talking about?

**He pushes. The girl rolls her eyes then leans forward.**

Girl: It was... Something personal... Something that I really like and acted very immature over it.

**John crosses his arms obviously not satisfied with her response.**

John: And this something was...?

**The girl doesn't answer and looks around aimlessly. Realizing that it shouldn't be too bad since it was only one person instead of a lot of people, she answers.**

Girl: I was only freaking out about the whole you and Dave thing because I ship you with someone else..

**She tells him, his head pricks up in curiosity.**

John: And who might that be?

**After a moment of awkward silence, she answers.**

Girl: Vriska...

**She says simply, as if she weren't nervous at all, though on the inside she was worried as hell.**

Girl: Again, narrator, you don't have to say EVERYTHING that I feel or think, and Im not nervous as HELL, I mean, its not like its a big deal if they don't get together...

**John looks over at the girl, a light blush approaching his face as she talked to the narrator, though it quickly vanished, realizing that her attention was back on him. The girl smirks, though doesn't say anything in response.**

Girl: Hey, come on, its not that big right, unless you actually like her... Now, if you could get everyone inside for me that would be great, we've got a few truth and dares to do...

**She asks him. He looks over at her and nods.**

John: Uh, yeah, sure.

**He answers. The girl then walks inside and waits for the others to come in.**

Girl: You know, I really don't appreciate you when you commentate on how I am feeling on the inside, or what Im thinking...

**Narrator: Yeah, I know, that's why I do it.**

**The girl rolls her eyes then glimpses at the door as she sees everyone coming inside and walking into the room she was in.**

Girl: So, are we all here?

Karkat: YEAH... NOW CAN WE GET THIS TRUTH AND DARE SHIT DONT PLEASE?

Girl: Whatever Karkat...

**She rolls her eyes then looks back down at her laptop to look at the truths and dares.**

* * *

**Guest-**

**DARE: John has to do whatever Vriska says for a day (or some other unit of time applicable).**

**Guest-**

**Hey, Nepeta, did you know that on the meteor, Karkat told Eridan he doesn't love you? ((He did! [S] Kanaya: Return to the core, talk to Karkat as Eridan))  
Sollux, do Aradia and Feferi ever fight?  
Vriska, I dare you to go apologize to Tavros and hug him.**

**Actress4TheLord-**

**This one is for Karkat  
Truth: If you could say one thing to someone before they died, who would it be and what would you say?  
Dare: sing Karkalicious, because If one is deep and embarrassing, the other has to be ridiculous and embarrassing.**

* * *

**The girl smiles at the dares then puts down her laptop and looks at all of the 20 guests...**

Girl: Alright, so the first dare... this one is for Vriska...

**The girl says, looking over at her patron troll. She smiles in excitement.**

Vriska: Awesome, wh8t is it?

Girl: Well... You have to apologize to Tavros... Then you have to hug him...

**She tells her. Vriska looks over at the girl, grimacing.**

Vriska: Why should I apologize to HIM? Its not my fault he's crippled!

Girl: Um... Yeah, it actually is Vriska, and not to mention you did hmmm, I don't know, KILL him. If I hadn't of brought him or you here you guys would be down at afterlife.

**Vriska looks over at the girl, then over at Tavros. She then speaks, looking over at the girl again.**

Vriska: Alright... Fine...

**She hesitantly walks over to Tavros and stands in front of him. He looks up at her, not sure if she was REALLY going to do what she was intended to do... Though, she did.**

Vriska: Tavros... Im... Im sorry that I crippled you, and killed you, and antagonized you all these sweeps...

**She says then leans down and hugs him. At first he is shocked, as well is everyone else that she actually did it, and not even in a sarcastic voice. **

Tavros: uHHH,,, i-IT'S OK VRISKA,,,

**He says, still surprised slightly. He then returns the hug and after a moment she mumbles something in his ear.**

Vriska: 8ut... that doesn't mean Im gonna stop.

**She smirks then stands back up and looked down at him... Sadly, this surprised no one... The girl sighs.**

Girl: Well... I guess that's just Vriska for you...

Karkat: YEP... A HUGE FUCKING BITCH, JUST AS ALWAYS.

Vriska: Oh shut up Vantas!

**She snaps, crossing her arms. The girl rolls her eyes, then looks back over at the curlean-blodded troll.**

Girl: Ok, so the next one up is for John, you have to do whatever Vriska says for the whole day.

**She says, looking over at John, she recalls their recent conversation and what happened yesterday, She cant help but smile at the idea. She glances at Vriska and sees a smirk on her face, along with a light line of blue blush appearing on her face. Though it quickly fades away as John looks over at Vriska.**

Girl: You know, it doesn't help that he can hear you either... why cant you just be muted or something?

**Narrator: Well, if Im muted then the audience wouldn't be able to hear me.**

Vriska: The audience cant HEAR you anyway, dum8ass!

**The narrator ignores the two and waits for John to respond to the dare.**

John: Uh... alright, cool.

**John smiles, apparently not acknowledging the small conversation that just went on. Vriska's smirk returns as she decides that this was going to be fun.**

Vriska: Alright, well, for starters I would suggest, John, that you get your ass over here since you are going to have to stay with me for the whole day.

John: Is that you telling me?

Vriska: No, its me have logic... you wouldn't be able to hear me if I wanted you to do something if you were somewhere else.

John: But-

Vriska: Fine John, yes, its me telling you. You HAVE to stay with me for the whole day...

**Vriska says, slightly rolling her eyes. John shrugs then walks over to Vriska and sits beside her. The girl cant help but smile at the two sitting near each other even though its really not a big deal... AT ALL.**

Girl: Shut up, its not my fault I can be a bit over dramatic...

Vriska: A 8it? You freaked out yesterday a8ou-

Girl: Alright, you shut up too... next dare...

**Vriska rolls her eyes at the girl as she looks at her laptop to get the next few truths and dares.**

Girl: Alright, so this one is more of a truth, or statement I guess, and it might cause some drama, or at least I know it will cause one person to be sad...

**She says with a frown then looks over at Nepeta.**

Girl: Alright... So, this person wanted you to know Nepeta that Karkat told Eridain that he didn't like you while you guys were on the meteor.(Is it sad that I didn't even know that until I looked up [S] Kanaya: Return to the core and got Eridain to talk to Karkat like the guest said?)

**Nepeta looks over at the girl and frowns, though she has no response other than looking down at the ground in sorrow.**

Karkat: WHAT? I NEVER SAID THAT! I MEAN, YEAH, I NEVER THOUGHT OF HER AS A MATESPRIT... BUT I STILL LIKE HER AS A FRIEND.

**Nepeta looks up at Karkat and smiles slightly.**

Nepeta: Really?

Karkat: YEAH... OF COURSE...

**The girl smiles, looking at the two. She is also quite surprised that Karkat has admitted that someone was his friend instead of just calling them fuckasses...**

Girl: Well... Isn't that cute... Karkat actually has a slight soft side...

Karkat: SHUT UP, ALL I SAID WAS THAT WE WERE FRIENDS!

Girl: Well... its still cute... you actually said someone was your friend for once...

**Karkat doesn't response and only mumbles something under his breath that no one could make out. Though, the girl assumed it was a few curse words towards her. She only shrugs it off then looks over at Sollux.**

Girl: Ok, so this is a truth for Sollux... Do Aradia and Feferi ever fight?

Sollux: Well, no they don't... II mean, me and Aradia are just friiends..(Sorry SolloxXAradia shippers!)

Aradia: Yeah! Me and S0llux are just really good friends! Like m0rails!(Also, sorry if I got Sollox and Aradia's typing quirks wrong... I kinda forgot them...)

Girl: Well, great! Now its Karkat time!

**The girls smiles then looks up at Karkat. Karkat groans.**

Karkat: GREAT, I CANT WAIT TO FIND OUT WHAT IVE GOT!

**Karkat say in a sarcastic tone, rolling his eyes. The girl sighs then continues to speak.**

Girl: Alright, so this one is another truth. Karkat, if you could say one thing to someone before they died, who would it be and what would you say?

Karkat: WELL... IT WOULD BE VRISKA, AND I WOULD SAY FUCK YOU SPIDER BITCH.

**He answers bluntly and Vriska's hand cleches into a fist.**

Vriska: Well, you know what, fuck you too you fuck ass!

Karkat: ALRIGHT FINE, ID RATHER BE A FUCK ASS THEN BE A SPIDER BITCH THAT HAS KILLED TWO PEOPLE AND CRIPPLED ONE OF THEM!

**Vriska grits her teeth then stands up and runs over to Karkat, or at least attempts to. Though, John had grabbed her arms and pulled her back to stop her.**

John: Vriska, calm down, he was just being a jerk, like her usually is...

Karkat: FUCK YOU EGBERT.

Vriska: I don't care, now let me go John.

**She says turning her gaze to John. He gives her a look that obviously says 'No'.**

Vriska: John, Im TELLING you to let me go, wouldn't want to 8e the first to 8r8k a dare would you?

**John sighs, then lets go, though the girl quickly runs and takes his place before Vriska could get to the low blood.**

Vriska: Wh8t the fuck! Just let me go, and i'll fucking sit 8ack down alright?!

Girl: Something is telling me not to trust you...

Karkat: YEAH... AND IM PRETTY SURE THAT SOMETHING IS HER PAST ON LYING AND BEING A BITCH.

**At that Vriska tried to break free from the girls grip but surprisingly the girls strength overruled Vriska's.**

Girl: Alright Karkat, your pushing your luck now, I would suggest shuting the hell up so I don't have to hold her for the rest of the dares...

Karkat: WHATEVER...

**He mumbles and crosses his arms. The girls sighs and rolls her eyes, still having a hold of Vriska though the troll seemed to quit trying to get out of her grip. The girl looks over at Vriska.**

Girl: Alright, think you can sit down next to John again and not kill Karkat?

Vriska: Yes, don't treat me like Im 5, and I wasn't going to kill him, I was just gonna teach him a lesson...

**She mutters then sits back down beside John and mutters a few curse words under her breath. The girl just rolls her eyes then looks over at Karkat.**

Girl: Alright, now Karkat, thanks for causing drama, I would like a better answer though, you know, I more heartfelt, emotional answer?

**Karkat groans and rolls his eyes again.**

Karkat: SERIOUSLY? YOU WANT ME TO GIVE YOU A LOVEY DOVY ANSWER?

Girl: Yep!

Karkat: IM GUESSING YOUR *TRYING* TO EMBARASS ME TO DEATH?!

Girl: I don't know, yeah, I guessing, now just answer the damn question.

**Karkat sighs. He doesn't answer for a moment, you could see a light cherry red blush approach his face, his gaze turned toward a certain someone. That someone had been Terezi.**

Karkat: UH... WELL... IF THAT SOMEONE WOULD BE TEREZI MY LAST WORDS TO HER WOULD HAVE TO BE... UHHH... I LOVE YOU...

**He finally spits out.**

Terezi: 4WW, R34LLY K4RKL3S?!

**Terezi smiles then embraces Karkat with a hug. The girl smiles, gazing over at the two.**

Girl: Yes... I love this ship...

**She says silently to herself.**

Girl: Ahem, anyway, we have one more and then we're done... this time its a dare and its for Karkat...

**She says as Terezi sat back down, as well did Karkat.**

Karkat: WOW, I JUST CANT GET A BREAK CAN I?

**The girl smirks.**

Girl: Nope, guess not, but they dare you to sing Karkalicious.

**Karkat looks over at the girl, surprisingly he was aware of the song even though you wouldn't think he was. He just sighs and begins to sing it.**

Karkat: 4

Karkat: 3

Karkat: 2

Karkat: FUCK YOU..

**He counted down with his fingers, and when he got to 1 or the 'Fuck you' part he expressed it with his middle finger.**

Karkat: LISTEN UP Y'ALL, THIS SHIT IS IRONIC...

Karkat: SRIDERS BEATS ARE BEST TO TROLLS HOOKED UP ON PHONICS...

**He then procceds to sing the rest of Karkalicious, the girl and Vriska trying hard to hold back from bursting out laughing. As he finished singing he plopped back down to the floor and sighed.**

Karkat: THERE, HAPPY?

Girl: Very... That was just... amazing...

**She says before suppressing a giggle. Karkat rolls his eyes.**

Karkat: WHATEVER...

Girl: So... that was it... I guess-

Vriska: W8!

**Vriska stops the girl before she can tell everyone to go back to minding there own business. The girl and everyone else looks over at her in surprise.**

Girl: Uh... what is it?

Vriska: Well, I want to put John's dare to goos use 8efore we all 8r8k up and do our own things...

**She smirks then turns to John and whispers something in his ear. His face expression shows that he was surprised and a slight blush approaches the boys face.**

John: Are... Are you sure?

**He ask her as she backs away from his ear.**

Vriska: John, Im positive, Now, Im TELLING you to do it, so you have to do it...

John: Um alright...

**The girl looks over at the two curiously, as well did everyone else. Then John shrugged and leaned over and Kissed Vriska. The girls jaw dropped and she smiled a smile from ear to ear. Wow, that DID NOT just happen. Everyone else was speechless as well, Karkat couldn't help but mutter.**

Karkat: WELL, WHY DONT YOU LOOK ATTHAT, BITCH ACTUALLY HAS A CHANCE IN A MATESPRITSHIP...

Girl: Karkat, shut up!

**The girl snapped at him softly, nudging him roughly on the arm. John and Vriska both backed away eventually, each blushing furiously.**

Vriska: You know, it doesn't have to mean anything right?

**She tells him, acting as if no one had seen what just happened.**

John: Uh... Yeah... Yeah I know...

**He sounded shocked, the girl figured that was his first kiss, well his first kiss that wasn't intending to bring someone back to life... Vriska couldn't help but suppress a small chuckle, which she rarely did. As much as the girl was fangirling on the inside, she spoke.**

Girl: Alright, so I guess, uh, with that we finish this chapter off then...

**She says awkwardly...**

John: Uh, right, yeah, now would be a good time to end...

Girl: Great, so you guys can go back to doing your own shit, I'll call you back when we are gonna do some more dares...

**And with that, everyone left, though most of them were surprised at what just happened. We wasn't it obvious? Vriska and John kissed! But it was just like any pairing dare right? I mean Vriska just took advantage of the dare John got to turn it into one... did that mean the kiss meant something? Or was it just another dare?**

**(Lol, I ended it off like the stupid thing was left on some cliff hanger... oh wait, it kind of wasXD So... sorry this took me so long to write, I started it yesterday, and then I ran out of ideas and then I went back to it today and finished it! Looks like this one was longer than the second chapter! Also, I will be using the truths in dares from chapter 2 in chapter 4, which I am writing maybe after this or tomorrow! Sorry for all the pairings that were unnecessary... And kind of breezing through some of the truths and dares quickly... As for the end... Im really sorry for you non JohnVris shippers, I saw that dare and that idea was set in my head and I just had to do it... now, I have a question for you guys... Do you want that kiss to mean something? Or it really just be something like a dare. I have a plan if you guys think it should mean something... So, yeah! I hope you guys liked this chapter, I really liked this one! I like it more than my first one, and as for the little conversation between the girl(aka, me) and John at the beginning before the truths and dares were shared, I liked that worked out so I think if there is a little scene I could do before the truths and dares start then I would like to do that! So, anyway, sorry for such a long authors note, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, chapter 4 is coming soon ::::D!)**


	4. Updates!

**(Hey guys, so, just letting you know Im not gonna be able to post up my truth or dare fic for a week, or any of my other one's either... Im going to my dads tomorrow and he has no wifi... I will be working on this chapter tonight but I probably wont finish it since its got a lot of truths and dares to it, plus its really long and I accidentally 'X'ed out of it and I for got to save half of it so now I need to write that half over again, so I probably wont get this chapter out until I come home from my dads, But I will be posting up some new Chapters of 'Hungerstuck Games' tonight since the chapters are short and it takes me like 5 minutes to type in the whole thing. There is some interesting stuff about to happen in it. There are some interesting stuff that'll happen in this too! So, I was thinking about how Vriska would be like drunk... And I was thinking she would be super CRAZY... So what do you guys think about a drunk Vriska running around in the truth or dare fanfic... just for either 1 or a few chapters, she wont be drunk the whole fic... I was think that I(the girl) could dare her to drink something then Vriska would get buzzed and just drink more or something like that... idk, she'll end up getting drunk somehowXD So just tell me what you think of that and the next chapter will be out in a week or two...)**


	5. Chapter 4

Dave: Look, John, you and that spider bitch-

John: Vriska

Dave: Whatever... That kiss... Even Terezi could see that it meant something...

John: No, it didn't mean ANYTHING Dave, Vriska said it herself...

Dave: Bro, I swear your as blind as a bat... You could tell she was only saying that so you wouldn't feel like you had to be with her...

**Dave says, leaning against the wall of the mansion as they talked outside about what had happened yesterday.**

John: What? No, she wouldn't of said that if she didn't mean it.

**Dave pauses for a moment... thinking about how blind his bro was being. He then pushes himself off the mansion, and looks over at John.**

Dave: Whatever floats your boat dude... But Im telling you, spider bitch wants you... more than a friend...

**He tells him then walks off, John watches him walk away, perplexed by the conversation they just had. He then sighs.**

John: What the fuck have I gotten myself into.

**Narrator: Well... Its a little something called a love life... And your just getting yourself into it...**

John: And how would you know? Your just a voice, how can you know about love?

**Narrator: Well, the girl, Kayla, Ive stuck around her for her whole life, she's been in a love life before, I know how it works...**

John: Kayla? That's her name? And you've been around her her whole life? Why?

**Narrator: Yes, her name is Kayla... She, didn't want me to tell you that and usually goes by Ava or Avalon on the internet, but I don't really give a shit about what she wants me to share about her and what she doesn't. Also, yeah, Ive been stuck with her for her whole life, I guess its just cause Im technically her, only Im kind of an alternate version of her I think? I don't know, but that's not what this is about. Its about you and Vriska... And the kiss... I would hurry this up because she's gonna be calling everyone in soon, we've got a lot of truths and dares...**

John: Uh... As weird as that sounds your right... This isn't about you or... Kayla... Whatever, Its about that stupid kiss and Vriska... Anyways, there is really nothing to discuss about it... It was nothing, just another dare... She said so...

**Narrator: And she's always right? You know whatever Vriska says isn't always true... AT ALL, I mean, Dave is right, She only said that so she wouldn't pressure you...**

John: Whatever... She said it wasn't big, and I don't think she was doing it just so she wouldn't pressure me...

**Narrator: Well... Lets admit it, that's not the point either... the point is do you like her? You know, like you really like her, more than a friend?**

John: I- I don't know, isn't your job to narrate, not be my love counselor?!

**Narrator: Yeah... But Im just trying to help... I know more about girls and love and shit then you...**

John: Pft, I bet you don't...

**He crosses his arms.**

**Narrator: Oh really? You wanna bet? If you can get Vriska without my help then I'll give it to you, your good with girls, if you need my help... Then I have proven that even a voice with no body knows more about girls and love than you.**

**John sighs.**

John: Look, I don't wanna take advantage of Vriska like that, plus I already told you, I don't even know if I like her like that yet...

**Narrator: Fine, then that means you forfeit, and I win automatically...**

John: What?! No, that isn't fair!

**Narrator: Well... Neither is life... You either except the bet or forfeit...**

**John thinks for a moment. Well, actually it was about 30 minutes, he had to make the decision that he had at least the slightest crush on Vriska. He didn't want to be trying to get her when he didn't like her. He then answered, making the decision that he did like Vriska...**

John: Alright, fine... I would hold out my hand for you to shake but your just a voice...

**Narrator: Great, good luck... Lover boy...**

**And at that a bet was placed. John also turned his head as he heard Kayla's voice call everyone inside.(Im just going to call the girl((me)) Kayla, since you all know her((my)) name now). He runs inside, sitting beside Vriska as everyone got settled.**

* * *

**TheMonsterofLife-**

**Kanaya: I dare you to sweep your first crush off her feet for heartfelt romantics you were too afraid to try before! And I don't mean Rose. Rose: I dare you to help Kanaya with her dare. Vriska: After any shenanigans that may happen, I dare you to find a pile and have a feelings jam with your sister, or at least try and mend your relationship with her. She's your sister. Karkat: I dare you to hate yourself less. Eridan: Tell the truth, have you ever really listened to somebody else, about somebody else? John: The truth I demand! Would you... ever give somebody an epic HIGH FIVE?! Roxy: Truth time, anybody totes adorbs? Sollux: Speak the truth and it shall set you free! If you HAD to entrust one of your fellow trolls with an important computer, who would it be?**

**To the author, I actually rather like long posts, and thank you for writing this!**

**Actress4TheLord-**

**Excellent! And, eep, I fangirled so hard... And I think there should definatley be something behind that kiss. Honestly, If I were to say one thing its, "bold move." I think you might just start a shipping war in your reviews. Haha, but I was so happy with that tidbit of Karezi there, and I ship JohnVris just a little. But AraSol is one of my favorite ships... Even though it actually states in the comic that they are just moirails now. I mean, not JUST moirails, cause thats a fantastic quadrant... Jeez Im virtually rambling. Ok, new truth/dare thingamajig.**

**Sorry, Karkat, but I got another one for you. Call Kankri and ask him about the prejudices of the hemospectrum. Put it on speakerphone and make everyone listen.(Muahahahahahah!)**  
**And one for Sollux. Be a troll cop with Terezi. Your color scheme would make for an excellent cop car.**

**Speretmoon-**

**This is for the Girl. You have both a truth and a dare hehehe  
Truth: Why do you ship John X Vriska so much.  
Dare: I dare you to Kiss Dave. 3**

******Pikachushinx-**

******I'll dare Karkat to dress up in the ugliest, frilliest pink dress possible!**

**And I also dare the narrator to shut up for once _**

* * *

**Kayla looks down at her laptop in surprise.**

Kayla: Holy shit, we have a lot of truths and dares today...

Karkat: PLEASE TELL ME I HAVE A BREAK FOR ONCE.

Kayla: Sorry Karkat, you get far from a break today...

**She grins, Karkat groans.**

Karkat: WELL, JUST FUCKING GREAT!

**Ignoring Karkat, Kayla gets onto the truths and dares.**

Kayla: Alright, so this first dare is for Kanaya. This person dares you to sweep your first crush off her feet for heartfelt romantics you were too afraid to try before! And she doesn't mean Rose. She also wants Rose to help you...(Assuming you mean Vriska... I will do that. Sorry if you don't, I do remember Eridain telling Kanya that Kanya was flushed for Vriska, plus I looked on mspa wiki and it says Vriska was her potential matesprite so I think that's who you mean... Again, sorry if Im wrong... I will shut up nowXD)

**Kanaya looks over at Kayla, barely a light blush of green approaching her face. Rose looks over at her, unsure of who her first crush was and how she could help in the situation.**

Kanaya: Um... Alright... How Is Rose Suppose To Help Me If It Cant Be Her?

**She asks, Kayla shrugs.**

Kayla: I um, don't know... (Sorry about that too... I don't know what you mean when you ask Rose to help...)

Kayla: I guess you can just sweep your first crush off her feet...

Kanaya: Um... Alright...

**Kanya says she then gets up, the jade blush approaching her face as she walked towards Vriska. Vriska looks up at her surprised and is about to decline but remembers if she doesn't do this then in a way she would be breaking a dare, and she was NOT one for breaking dares. Kanaya holds out her hand for Vriska to grab and pulls her up. Kanaya then gracefully picks Vriska up.**

Vriska: You know fussyfangs, I never knew you had a crush on meeeeeeee...

Kanaya: Yes, I Know, I Never Told You, And I Never Did Because I Found Rose...

Vriska: Alright... now, could you please put me 8ack down as much as you might 8e enjoying this...

**Vriska smirks then Kanaya puts her back down and they both take a seat back down, Vriska sitting by John and Kanya sitting by Rose.**

Kayla: Alright now the next dare is for Vriska and from the same person. They say After any shenanigans that may happen, I dare you to find a pile and have a feelings jam with your sister, or at least try and mend your relationship with her. She's your sister.

**Both Terezi and Vriska looked up at Kayla and then eachother.**

Kayla: Well? What are you waiting for? There should be a pile somewhere in this mansion, go and have a feelings jam, and please don't end it with someone dying, Im pretty sure this person is doing this for you guys to get along, not go at each others throat.

**Vriska gets up, then smiles her signature smile.**

Vriska: Dying? Never! I would never kill me dearest scourge sister...

**She says then walks out the door. Terezi rolls her blind eyes behind her glasses then gets up and follows Vriska to go find a pile**.(Can Terezi even roll her eyes at all? I mean, she doesn't even have pupils *Shrugs* Oh well...)

Kayla: Alright, next ones for Karkat... The same person dares you to hate yourself less...

Karkat: SORRY, THATS IMPOSSIBLE, THERE IS NO WAY I CAN STOP HATING MYSELF...

Kayla: Come on, we all know that's not true...

Karkat: NOPE, ITS TRUE...

Kayla: Well why? Its your blood color isn't it? Look, if it makes you feel better, Ive got the same exact blood color, and so do all the humans.

Karkat: NOPE, YOUR LYING, IVE HEARD THAT A MILLION TIMES, ITS A LIE.

Kayla: Oh really? The explain this.

**She then shows a recent paper cut she got(don't ask, it just randomly popped up and didn't heal or scar yet...) and the blood appeared red. Karkat looks over at it in awe.**

Karkat: SHIT... YOU... YOU GUYS REALLY DO HAVE MUTANT BLOOD...

Kayla: Excuse me, on earth it is not mutant blood, we are respected whether its red or not... well... mainly cause its not normal for your blood to be any other color but that's not the point...

Karkat: WOW, SO YOU HUMANS AREN'T *AS* RETARDED AS I THOUGHT...

Kayla: Guess not, now next one is a truth for Eridain. Tell the truth, have you ever really listened to somebody else, about somebody else?

**Kayla looks over at Eridain and he crosses his arms defensively.**

Eridain: Of course! Wwhat kind of person do you think I am?

Kayla: A selfish hipster, who only cares about filling a quadrant but can't.

Eridain: Hey!

Kayla: Sorry, that's just who I think you are... well, maybe not VERY selfish, but kind of...

Eridain: Wwhatevver...

Kayla: And with that I move to the next truth... John, This person demands the truth! Would you... ever give somebody an epic HIGH FIVE?!

John: Of course! Epic high fives are the best!

**John smiles.**

Kayla: Great... i'll keep that in mind... Now Roxy, anybody totes adorbs?

**She asks then glances over at Roxy who was smirking.**

Roxy: Of course... I think Drik Is like... SO totes adorbs...

Roxy: Drk*

Roxy: Dirk*

**Dirk looks over at Roxy... Roxy just takes another sip of her drink.**

Kayla: Awesome... Next, Sollux, Speak the truth and it shall set you free! If you HAD to entrust one of your fellow trolls with an important computer, who would it be?

Sollux: Well... A2 much a2 II wouldn't want to give or tru2t ANY of the other troll2 or human2 for the matter... II gue22 II would entru2t either Aradiia or Feferii since they probably would be my best hope for keeping iit 2afe and they wont fuck wiith iit like II know Kk would...

Karkat: I WOULD NOT FUCK WITH YOUR COMPUTER...

Sollux: Kk, we both know that2 a total, complete utter lie...

Karkat: WHATEVER...

Kayla: Alright, so now that we've got that settled we move on to our next dare...

**Kayla looks down at her computer screen then looks and smiles.**

Kayla: Yes, thank you SO much, this is the best dare I could ever ask for...

Karkat: HEY, YOU WANNA STOP TALKING TO YOUR COMPUTER SCREEN AND TELL US WHAT THE FUCKING DARE IS?

**She looks up at everyone, still smiling.**

Kayla: Well, this person has dared the narrator to shut up for once... Its about time someone actually realizes how annoying she really is...

**Narrator: But, you have to-**

Kayla: Hey, you heard me, she has dared you to shut up... I would say you can say our actions, but no saying how we really feel and shit...

**Narrator: Alright fine...**

**The narrator sighs then the girl looks back down at her computer screen to see the other dares...**

Kayla: Alright, so this next one might kill us all...

Karkat: HOW?

Kayla: Well, this person dares you to call Kankri and ask him about the prejudices of the hemospectrum, and you have to put it on speaker phone so we can all her it...

Karkat: REALLY? DO WE *HAVE* TO TORCHER OURSELVES?

Kayla: Hey, a dare is a dare, and I never pass down a dare... Now, before you call, I think Im gonna go get Terezi and Vriska so they don't miss out on Kankri's rant...

**She says. She then gets up and walks out of the room. She looks around the mansion and finds the two laying in a pile. They weren't ripping eachothers throats out physically but she could her them talk harshly verbally. She walks inside and they look at her, Vriska immediately gets out of the pile.**

Vriska: Is it over? Can we leave now?

Kayla: Uh... Yeah, was it really that bad?

Vriska: Oh, it was hell...

**The girl rolls her eyes then glances over at Terezi who just shrugged. She then stands up and walks up beside Vriska.**

Kayla: Oh come on, Im sure it wasn't that bad, the whole point was to try and make up... I mean you two are scourge sisters...

**Vriska doesn't respond and walks out the door, heading back to the room, Kayla and Terezi exchange glances then both shrug and follow Vriska. Once they got back Vriska sits back down besides John and Terezi sits beside Karkat.**

Terezi: SO, WH4T 4LL D1D W3 M1SS?

John: Well, not much... Karkat was dared to hate himself less, eridain was asked if he ever had a conversation about someone else with someone else, I was asked if I would give and epic high five, Roxy was asked who was "totes adorbs" and sollux was asked who he would entrust his most important computer too...

**John explains.**

Kayla: Thank you John, for getting them caught up. Now, I believe Karkat has a call to make...

Karkat: DO I HAVE TOO?

Kayla: Yes Karkat, just call him, the faster you do it, the quicker you can get it over with...

Vriska: W8, wh8t is he doing?

Karkat: FINE...

**He says, ignoring Vriska. He then picks up the phone and dials Kankri's number. When he hears him answer he asks him about the prejudices of the hemospectrum, and quickly puts it on speaker phone. Vriska and Terezi groan when they realize what was going on. Then, after about an hour and a half later Kankri finishes his rant. He is then about to say something else but Karkat quickly just hangs up.**

Kayla: Wow Karkat, that was rude...

Karkat: SO?

**The girl rolls her eyes then just gets back to the dares.**

Kayla: Sollux, be a troll cop with Terezi.

Sollux: Ok...

**Terezi jumps from her seat and grins.**

Terezi: Y3S! W1TH US 4S COPS 4LL JUST1C3 W1LL B3 S3RV3D!

**Sollux stands up as well.**

Sollux: 2o, how do we act like troll cop2?

Terezi: W3 H4V3 TO F1ND 4 CR1M1N4L 4ND BR1NG TH3M TO JUST1C3 OF COURS3! FOLLOW M3, 1 TH1NK 1 KNOW 3X4CTLY WHO M1GHT H4VE B33N BR34K1NG THE L4W...

**Terezi says, she then slyly walks over to Vriska and points her cane at her.(alright, so they have both randomly got dressed into cop outfits... Just letting you guys know...)**

Terezi: M1SS S3RK3T! YOU 4R3 DR3NCH3D 1N M1CH13V3... 1 C4N SM3LL YOUR CR1M1N4L CURL34N BLLOOD T1NGL3 W1TH 3XC1TM3NT 4T TH3 THOUGHT OF CR1M3...

Vriska: Wh8t?! No, you aint got no proof Ive done something wrong!

Terezi: OH R34LLY? W3LL 1 M4Y NOT H4V3 PROOF YOU'V3 DON3 4NYTH1NG WRONG TOD4Y, BUT 1 H4V3 LO4DS OF 3V1D3NC3 OF CR1M3S YOU H4V3 Y3T TO P4Y FOR TH4T H4V3 H4PP3ND, S33PS 4GO! H3R3 W3 H4V3 4N 1NNOC3NT TROLL, 4LL H3 W4NT3D TO DO W4S PL4Y 4 FUN G4M3 OF FL4RP... BUT 4 C3RT41N CURL34N BLOOD3D TROLL H4D TO JUMP H1M OFF A CL1FF, 4ND P4R4L1Z3 TH3 POOR TROLL FOR L1F3! 1 B3L13V3 T4VROS H3R3 1S 4LL TH3 PROOF W3 N33D TO SOLV3 TH1S CR1M3... TH1S C4LLS FOR A H4NG1NG! SOLLUX, G3T TH3 ROP3...

Sollux: uh... Tz, II don't think we need rope, this is just a dare...

Terezi: JUST G3T TH3 ROP3 SOLLUX...

**Sollux sighs.**

Sollux: Alriight Tz...

**He says then comes back a moment later holding a rope, the rope already having a knot in it and a hole for the neck to go through.**

Vriska: HA! Wow, Terezi, you take these dares to seriously, you even 8rought a rope... Were you planning this dare? Were you in cahoots with the person that said it? You were weren't you? You were in cahoots with them and convinced them to dare this!

Terezi: H4, V3RY FUNNY VR1SK4... BUT 1 BROUGHT ROP3 B3C4US3 4 R34L L3G4SL4TOR 1S 4LW4YS R34DY TO PUN1SH 3V3N 4T T1M3S TH4T YOU M4Y NOT 3XP3CT...

**Vriska rolls her eyes.**

Vriska: Can we just say this dare is over? I mean, she cant ACTUALLY hang me...

Karkat: WELL... SHE CAN...

Kayla: Karkat, shut up...

**She says, looking over at Karkat. She then turns her gaze back to Vriska, Terezi and Sollux.**

Kayla: Though, I do agree with Vriska, it was a nice show... Im glad they dared it... But, you guys can stop now and go back to your seats...

**Terezi looks hesitant, then walks back over to Karkat and sits down. Sollux then walks over to Aradia and Feferi and sits down aswell.**

Dave: So, whats the next dare?

Kayla: Well... Its for me, and its a truth actually...

Vriska: Wh8t does it say?

Kayla: Well... Its asking me why I ship John and Vriska so much...

Karkat: OOH, A SHIPPING QUESTION, IM SO EXCITED...

**Karkat says sarcastically. Kayla rolls her eyes.**

Kayla: Shut up Karkat...

John: So... Why DO you ship me with Vriska so much?

**John asks, remembering the bet that he had set up with the narrator. Remembering it, he scoots a little closer to Vriska, though she didn't seem to care...**

Kayla: Well. It for a lot of reasons actually... I uh, even made a video of why I ship you two and posted it on youtube...

Vriska: Wow, talk a8out a weirdo...

Kayla: Shut up! I only did it cause it was a rant that I had to get out of my system...

Karkat: OH, SO YOUR LIKE KANKRI?

Kayla: No! Im more like Aranea, always up to tell a story when someone's willing to hear it... well Im up to telling a story to even those who aren't willing to hear it actually...

Vriska: 8ut you aren't telling a story... your ranting... like Kankri...

Kayla: Whatever... Anyway, to make it brief... I ship JohnXVriska because I think they look cute together... Plus, whenever they talk... I kinda, I don't know feel like they click! Plus, I think John really brings out the bright side of Vriska(Lol get it "bright" cause she's the theif of light... I just realized that stupid cheesy joke...XD). I mean... I think they will talk end up meeting again and Im hoping Vriska will tell John how she feels... Or actually, Idk I hope Vriska has feelings for John... But I know it might not be very realistic since the ship isn't canon and it doesn't revolve around that ship, but I think somehow Vriska and John will meet again and something will happen that'll set my feels off...

**Kayla surpresses a small smile...**

Karkat: NICE JOB BEING BRIEF...

**Karkat says sarcastically**

Vriska: Wait, wh8t?

Kayla: Its... nothing, just something complicated that I probably didn't explain well... Anyway, Ive got a dare as well...

John: What is it?

Kayla: Well... I was dared to kiss Dave...

Dave: Alright...

Kayla: What? Really? Just alright? No protest or anything?

Dave: No, I'll just see it as like an ironic kiss, for an ironic purpose you know?

Kayla: Uh... Yeah... Alright...

**Kayla blushes slightly then leans in and kisses Dave. It wasn't a long kiss, only a few seconds. When they backed away Kayla couldn't help but smirk slightly.**

Kayla: Alright, so uh, we've got one more dare... Kanaya, do you by any chance have a really ugly frilly dress?

Kanaya: Well, Actually, I Believe I Do...

Kayla: Great, any chance you can get Karkat in it?

Karkat: OH FUCK NO! JUST *FUCK* NO!

Kayla: Oh COME ON Karkat... Just do it...

Karkat: WHATEVER...

**Karkat then walks up stairs following Kanaya. A few moments later Karkat comes down stairs wearing and ugly super frilly red dress. Everyone burst out laughing...**

Vriska: Wow! Nice dress Karkat!

**Karkat give Vriska the middle finger**

Karkat: FUCK YOU!

Kayla: Alright, as much as I don't want this to end, thats all the dares for today, so Karkat can go take off the dress and you guys can go and do what you do when we don't do truth or dare...

**And with that everyone left and went to go do there own stuff...**

**(I guess I could finish this today! I had to get rid of some off the dares that I was gonna put in here because I really wanna start the next chapter with drunk Vriska. I have so many ideas for it and I don't want to forget them, so the guys who didn't get there dare in here WILL get there dare in the next one. Btw, the next chapter may or may not be hectic... You never know with a drunk person aroundXD So anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter I am literally starting the next one right after I post this one. Anyway, I'll talk to you guys l8ter... bye ::::D!)**


End file.
